Simplemente no lo entiendo
by Chibi-oni-star
Summary: No lo entiendo porque siempre ofrecen eso KxC


**Simplemente no entiendo**

_Había ya pasado unos que 6 años desde que maka derroto al dios demonio desde entones todo solo era cumplir misiones, había pasado mucho en esos seis años, Black Star se había casado con Tsubaki igual Maka y Soul y en unos meses Chrona y Kid los cuales estaban nerviosos mas que los demás, Kid por que su boda se simétrica y chrona no sabia lidiar con nada pero era ayudada por Liz y Maka en los planes._

-vamos chrona no es tan difícil solo estas parada y después solo dices aceto- decía maka

-si es demasiado fácil- decía Liz- además no pierdes nada

-solo te casas con un loco desquiciado por la simetría- reía Patty

_Chrona se sentía mal estaba desesperada no presta atención se sentía demasiado casada y mareada al igual que sentía un extraño enojo sin razón._

-Chrona te sientes bien- decía su amiga preocupada

-si maka solo me siento mareada- respondió ella

-oye que tal si vamos por un café- decía Liz-

- a mi se me apetece mas un chocolate- respondió la peli rosa

_Las chicas se dirigieron a__l café Deathsuck, las chicas pasaron entre las 3 chrona no se di cuenta esta demasiado cansada y de mal humor y esa extraña sensación de enfado seguía en ella._

-hola bienvenida…- el joven empleado no termino

-chocolate caliente por favor y muy oscuro como la locura nada más- decía la peli rosa con enfado

-bien serán 3 death dólares con 5 centavos y me podría proporcional su _código postal_-

- mi código postal, para que diablos lo quiere?-

- pues guardamos los teléfonos y códigos para enviar cupones y esas cosas-

- pues no se cual se mi código postal pero hable con la muerte-

-eso no me sirve de nada-

- no es verdad me voy a casar con su hijo-

-bien , le gustaría pagar con su tarjeta de cliente de deathsuck?-

-tarjeta de crédito? Para un maldito chocolate, estas jodiendome?!-

- si no la tiene puede abrirá ahora , hoy justo en este momento-

-solo quiero un chocolate, no necesito una tarjeta de crédito.-

-bien me permite su tarjeta de cliente frecuente-

-amigo solo quiero un chocolate caliente, no es un maldito proceso burocrático como abrir cuentas o dar mi número de seguro social, solo dame el maldito chocolate-

- pero le daremos el 10% de descuento-

-amigo ya gaste 10% contigo solo dame el chocolate

- le gustaría donar-

_Chrona se enojo demasiado __prefería soportar a Excalibur que estas cosas._

-te voy a matar. Arrancare tus testículos y los usare para matarte, déjate de estupideces y dame el chocolate – decía chrona cada ves con mas enojo

-solo hago mi trabajo-

-DAME EL CHOCOLATE-

- no tiene que ponerse así-

- si solo para pedir algo de comer no tengo porque contestar esta preguntas solo es algo para comer, esto demuestra lo bien _"que esta la economía"_

- la economía no esta bien-

-trataba de ser sarcástica

-bien de que tamaño quiere el baso-

-hijo de puta-

Chrona esta tan enfada, las demás no entendía porque chrona esta apunto de sacar a Ragnarok y córtale la vida al empleado, Maka agarro a su amiga.

-porque hiciste eso chrona no es normal en ti-

-no se porque tenia que preguntarme eso nos e lidiar peor estoy tan enojada lo siento me iré a dormir ya-

Salio corriendo, llego a la mansión Shimigami subió al cuarto que compartía con Kid se rescato y se puso la mano sobre la frente, no sabia lidiar con los planes y de repente se sienta tan decaída, tomo el teléfono celular y marco a Kid.

-donde estas, Kid puedes venir por favor no me siento bien-

-esta bien chrona esta viendo las rosas negras y blancas quiere que lleve algo de comer-

-me encantaría-

La joven peli rosa se acostó en la cama boca abajo en eso salio _su querido amigo Ragnarok._

Chrona sabes que tengo hambre- sujetando su pelo y alborotándolo-

-yo también pero hay que esperar a Kid- respondía

-chrona yo soy una cosa pero déjame decirte algo en esta habitación hay 3 personas-

-3 hay un intruso!, no se que hacer –

Chrona empezó a buscar en la habitación , tenia miedo en eso Ragnarok agarro la cabeza de forma que se detuviera, y tratando de calmara, noto que anda buscando como loca le canto se acostó pero al siguiente momento salio corriendo al baño a vomitar.

-me siento tan mal- viendo a Ragnarok- porque será esto odio esto

-el problema es por ese estupido shimigami que llevas dentro- dijo molesto- no te habías dado cuenta

-no …- chrona se quedo congelada

- sabes que se te antoja tanto ami como a ti pan con queso si quesito cremosito- decía feliz

Chrona se sentó en eso soltó un grito, 15 minutos mas tarde entro Kid a la mansión, lleva un bolsa de papel con varios panes y jugos natulares subió a la habitación en eso noto a chrona llorando.

-tu- dijo Ragnarok molesto.- maldito cerdo depilado engendraste un bebe morías cuando te acerques

Kid soltó la bolsa se quedo en blanco, lo siguiente que hizo fue acercase a Chrona y abrazara.

es verdad tendremos un bebe- decía abrazándola con felicidad

-si eso dice Ragnarok- sin ver a Kid

-te amo- dijo besando su frente

- yo no maldito depravado- Ragnarok agarro y alboroto el pelo de Kid- espero que en esa bolsa traigas comida estamos hambrientos

Ambos inoraron los quejidos, al menos eso explicaba el cambio de humor de chrona.

**3 años después…**

_Kid se encontraba sentado jugando con sus dos hijos y su pequeña hija , chrona peinaba a la pequeña, lo que había pasado había sido que el 1 embarazo de chrona tuvo a dos gemelos varones los dos era de pelo negro como su padre anque uno tenia un marca de X y poseía las 3 líneas pero extrañamente tenia un completa y tenia los ojos azules de chrona por otra parte el otro bebe era la viva imagen de Kid , al siguiente año Kid se dio cuenta que su familia no era simétrica 4 varones y 3 mujeres por lo que decidió tener otra que para suerte de el fue una niña, la niña era idéntica a chrona pero tenia 3 líneas negras igual que Kid y sus hermanos cuando se enoja sus ojos se volvían azul pero siempre los tenia amarillo dolado, por suerte ninguno heredo la obsesión de su padre._

De un lado se encontraba jugando Patty con uno de los bebes mientras Liz y chrona peinaban a la niña y la viva imagen de Kid en los brazos de su abuelo.

que les párese si pido un pizza- dijo Kid a los demás- un pizza simétrica

creo que es buena opción- respondió chrona

Kid agarro el teléfono y empezó a marcar a la pizzería.

.hola bienvenidos a death hutts que desea-

-bueno quisiera.-

-el día de hoy tenemos la promoción de 3 x 1-

- bueno quisiera –

- y se le puede dar el descuento de un 15% si muestra su tarjeta de cliente frecuente-

- una tarjeta de crédito, para una pizza-

- si no tiene la puede sacar, y le enviaremos cupones son efectivos-

- escuche solo quiero esa promoción que sean de pepperoni u salchicha solo eso y que este perfectamente simétrica-

- oke mansión death esta bien seguro que no quiere la tarjeta-

- por dios es anti simétrico hacer esta preguntas solo quiero un pizza-

- este bien estará su orden en 10 minutos sino es gratis-

- 8 minutos los estaré esperando-

. Porque 8-

-porque es un número simétrico-

Chrona observo a Kid molesto se acerco y cargo a su pequeña hija, le sonrío.

-te ofrecieron un tarjeta- decía observándola monona mente

- si- dijo observando con cara de asco- no entiendo porque lo hacen es molesto

Ella solo se río, y observo a sus dos pequeños hijos jugando con las armas de su padre, abrazo a su hija y solo observo como Kid se ponía en la ventana a ver cuando llegaba la pizza.

-solo falte que me envíen los cupones- decía Kid con enojo.

-.-.-.

**Bueno este fic es algo real si se ****podría decir y me ocurrió y fue un poco molesto y va dedicado a una amiga con la que viví este momento.**


End file.
